Tears of Vengence
by Enforcer7
Summary: The first Battle is over, Sasuke is gone, and Naruto... Drained of energy and life. Will he find a new path to power? Wash away your tears and read. NaruHinaEventually SemiDark Naruto Need to reach 10 to update


Reg-Blarg

Think-_Blarg_

Kyubi-**BLARG**

**Authors Note (all right please take pity for all of those who have read my previous story I've taken all of your ideas about grammar and description and all that jazz and put it together, so please be gentle, I'd appreciate no flamers but if you feel the urge all flamers will be used to roast Sakura… that's right I said It, Naru-Hina fan for life try to stop me.)**

**Special thanks to all of those who have helped me through the way, if you guys post I'll think about your suggestions and stuff like that, again no flamers and enjoy the prologue to Tears Of Vengeance. Depending how many posts I get about the prologue will determine if or if not I continue the story, happy reading!- Enforcer. **

He wept, the boy with a happy façade… happy act, he dropped it. No one cared for the boy as he kneeled in the rain, weeping for his lost friend.

"Why did he have to go?" The blonde cried; his orange jumpsuit ripped as though he'd been through battle." He-he said he would protect me."

This was true; the man, who had promised Naruto, was the same man who had made a promise to his father. This man was no other than Sarutobi; the Third Hokage. So slowly the boy got to his feet, and walked towards his unwelcoming apartment, and there is where he would make a decision... one of hope and respect but of malice and of fear, he promised vengeance to Sarutobi. That he would kill Orochimaru… or die trying.

Naruto then went to sleep, thoughts full of vengeance and strife, but in all this he smiled, one last ghostly smile, the smile that signified the end of Naruto, and the birth of a Hero, a Savior, and a new Naruto.

When he awoke he had things he needed to discuss with someone, but who? No one but himself so he spoke and as he listened to himself speak he realized what to do. "Time for a change, first… strength, but how to become strong?" The blonde puzzled this for a moment before weighing out his choices" A path to power and vengeance… the path the Uchiha took, or Training… vigorously… everyday… forever… well the first ones definitely easier… but it's wrong and the second one… Ok I've decided the second one it is.

He jumped up from his bed, took off the remains of his jacket and ran to the store, He picked out clothing of the black article there was some green but just your basic black pants, black shoes, dark green shirt, black armbands, a black belt that had small strings come down that you could tie things too, a black zippered sweatshirt, with the Kohnoha leaf on the back, and the last part to complete his new wardrobe, a new dark green band for his forehead protector, his had been ruined during the beginning of the battle, while in the fight between him and the Sand Shinobi Garra. So he needed a new one plain and simple.

As he made his way to the cash register a voice rang out." Do you really believe I'd let you buy that scum!" obliviously the voice was angry but who thought a woman could be this angry.

Apparently Naruto did because his retort was "Well you have to."

"And why would I sell clothing to a demon?" The woman snapped her face re in anger.

That was when Naruto snapped, in an odd calm way, his voice was calm and cool but was cold enough to send shivers down your spine, he slowed his words so that the women heard him loud and clear " Because If you don't _I'll kill you_."

The women froze in her place at the amount of killer intent Naruto was letting off." Of co-course t-t-take them fre-free of ch-charge."

"I would gladly take them… but I feel I owe you _something._"The shuddered at the ring of something but as soon as the thought was out of her head the bell on the door rang and the blonde boy had walked out… she looked down on the counter and there was the money for the close he had bought, and a little extra. She sighed in relief and thanked the gods she was alive.

"Now for weapons." Our green (YES he's green now deal with it!) clad hero sighed" Now where to buy weapons…weapons, weapons where to buy them I don't know."

He wandered around Konoha looking for any place that would sell him weapons. After searching for awhile he decided to stop for ramen.

"Ah there's my favorite customer! Almost didn't recognize you without any orange" Ichakaru (Forgive my spelling) yelled as he put some noodles in his pot" What'll ya have?"

"The Usual." Naruto said his head in his hands.

"ORDERS UP," Ichakaru yelled as he slid Naruto's bowl down to him" So what's got ya down kid?

"…A lot of things."

"Entertain an old mans mind."

"Well now that the Thirds dead, I'm out of money, and……..I don't know?"

"Ahh I get it and now you're afraid that now that your almost immunity is gone, that you'll be kicked out of the village!"

"I never knew you could read minds old man"

"When you know people from age 3 ½ you learn to read them pretty well."

"Yah so I'm sorry if I slow business."

"What do you mean?"

"No one wants to eat where a demon eats."

"…..Naruto"

Naruto looked up, and Ichakaru was crying. He got up and left before he started crying to. As soon as he walked out, he started into a chakra enhanced run when he heard a voice yelling after him.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!! IF YOU NEED WEAPONS TO DEFEND YOURSELF ASK THAT TEN-TEN GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Ichakaru yelled, panting now he was tired.

"_If I was attacked," Naruto thought as he raced to a spot anywhere but there." Does he really believe I would fight back?"_

He Ran, into the forest he dashed and didn't stop running until he saw that two people stood right in front of him.

"_It's a sad day when I want power, but even sadder when I have to come to Maito Gai and friends." _Naruto thought, his head lowered about what he was about to do, as he awaited the infamous "YOSH!" and "FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!!"

"Excuse me, but can I ever ask the two azure beasts of Konoha to train me?" Naruto said, in a mumbled whispered voice.

"YOSH!!!!!!" Gai yelled!" A STUDENT OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI ASKS FOR ME AND MY YOUNG PUPIL LEE TO ASSIST HIM IN HIS EVER PASSIONATE AND YOUTHFUL TRAINING!!!!!!!"

"YES WE SHALL TRAIN YOUNG NARUTO-KUN IN THE WAYS OF TAI-JUTSU AND HE WILL EVER BE EMBROIDED BY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!!" the mini Gai also known as Lee yelled as well.

"AHH LEE YOU ARE AS YOUTHFUL AS EVER AND EVEN MORE BY HELPING A FELLOW SHINOBI TO BECOME STRONGER!" Gai yelled back.

"GAI-SENSI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSI!"

"LEE!"

The two azure beasts then embraced in a warm hug.

Naruto just sweat dropped, thinking "_What did I get myself into?"_

**Authors Note( Alright guys/gals that's it all I need now is some positive posts and I can post more I will require 7 posts before the first chapter is up so get to posting. Peace)-Enforcer**


End file.
